percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dark Light - Chapter 16
Chapter 16 Crescendo P.O.V We stepped out of the taxi, and onto the snow. We paid the driver and turned towards the hill. It took us quite some time to convince Daliah to allow us to 'visit' Long Island, with Lucian being the Chaperone, since he's change into a vampyre. I was just glad we're finally here. "That's half-blood hill huh?" Lucian asked. "Yup. That's it alright." Rachel stepped out of the taxi the join us. Snow had covered the hill in a white blanket, it was a good time to have a snowball fight. "Come let's go." I said, beginning our climb up the hill. By the time the we reached the top, we were ankle deep in snow. "Goddess, it's like the 7th circle of hell here!" I exclaimed. "Huh?" Lucian and Rachel looked at me blankly. "The Divine Comedy. Written by Dante Aligheri, the seventh circle of hell was frozen over." They still looked at me blankly. "What? It was the topic for my fourth former poetry exam!" "Whatever Nerd." Lucian rolled his eyes at me and climbed down the other side of the hill. I began to follow him, but I was pushed back by some resistance, but I managed to get through. "Is that a dragon?" Rachel's voice came from behind me. I turned around and saw her pointing to the pine tree. On it was a fleece? I guess, the problem is it was completely made of gold. Wrapped around the tree, was infact a sleeping dragon. But my eyes were playing tricks on me, the image shifted, it hurt my eyes to look. The same way I felt when Kayla's eyes turned different colours. "Come on let's just keep moving." I told her. We reached the bottom of the hill, and saw Lucian talking to a girl. She had straight blonde hair and grey eyes. Lucian turned around. "Hey guys! Meet my new friend Dellilah Wilkins." Dellilah raised her hand to wave. "Hi." "Hey." I said. Rachel waved back. I was worried that my mark was showing. I did of course, covered it as we're supposed to, Rachel and Lucian did the same, though it kinda hurt he's ego being a vamp and all. But we didn't want to arouse any suspicion to us. "So are you guys new campers?" Dellilah asked. "Umm yeah. You could say that." I said. "Well I'll show you around. Come on." Dellilah motioned for us to follow her. She gave us a tour of the camp, the stables, the forge, the cabins etc. I was of course, keeping my eye out for Kayla, if she was here at all. He reached a big blue building and Dellilah stopped and turned to face us. "Hang on. I'll get Chiron, he'd love to meet you." She turned around and walked into the building, her golden hair following her. "She's gorgeous." Lucian muttered. "Yeah." I blurted out accidentaly. Lucian raised an eyebrow at me. "Being unfaithful already Cres?" "Shut up. Lucy." I countered. "Whatever, lover-sword-boy." He rolled his eyes at me. Before I could counter his words, something in the corner of my eye, attracted my attention. I turned to my right, and found a face looking a me. His hair was brown and his eyes black that was unfortunately the only details I got from him because her rushed forward and put his hand to my forehead and wiped off what covered my mark. "Welcome to camp, Vampyre." He said. He turned around and shouted. "Vampyres! Their the ones that attacked Jason! Their here!" "Well so much for being discreet." Lucian complained, his hand went over his shoulder and grabbed his staff that was slung over it, his left hand went to rub his forehead, revealing the marks that framed his face. My right hand instinctively went to over my shoulder as well, my hand found the hilt of my sword. My left hand found the hilt of my sword, strapped to my waist. I pulled both swords free of their sheath as more people surrounded us. "Rachel stay behind us." I said, my voice strangely foreign, it was calm and mature. I was back-to-back with Lucian. "I wasn't planning to do anything different." She whimpered. "Hey Cres, how many of these guys do you think we can knock down before we go down?" Lucian asked. "The whole lot of them." I boasted. "That's the Crescendo I know and love." I could hear the smile in his voice. "Don't hurt anyone!" Rachel screamed. "Wasn't planning to." I said. I knew I couldn't be Christopher at this point, the human boy who didn't like fighting. I had to be Crescendo, the son of Erebus, a warrior. If I was anything less, I was going to die. Rachel or Lucian was going to die. The demigods charged. Weapons clashed. My body moved on instinct, blocking, striking, parrying, it all came naturally. The adrenalin was pumping in my veins, my vision was clearer, my movements faster. I knew I couldn't hold out long, but I had to try. I didn't focus, and a demigod managed to swing his sword at me. Surprisingly, it went straight through me, as if I was intangible. "What the-" Then I remembered the story that Kayla told me. Demigods used a special metal that couldn't harm mortals. "Lucian, look out for their weapons! If their bronze, they can't hurt you!" I shouted. Lucian got the message, he didn't waste his time, blocking attacks and focused on striking the demigods down. Unfortunately, the demigods found out what was happening and began using their fists. One disarmed me, and other knocked the other sword out of my hand. Through the chaos, I show the face of the boy with blonde hair, smiling at me. A hilt of a blade connected with my head and I went down. Lucian was still trying to protect Rachel, swinging his staff he knocked down half a dozen people, but more kept coming. I looked up to see a boy, he had my sword in his hand, I knew I could get hurt from that sword. "Die Vampire!" He shouted, raised the sword and brought it down. "Enough!" A loud voice boomed across the chaos. The demigods paused, even the boy stopped. I looked at the source of the voice. He was tall, with brown hair. His lower half of his body was a horse? "We do not assault visitors, you should know that!" He said. "But they hurt Jason-" "We do not have proof of that!" He cut the voice off. "Maybe they are here to provide more information on the attacks." He walked over to me. "Are you okay Child?" "I'm fine." I tried standing up, but pain exploded in my ankle. "A sprained ankle." The man confirmed. "Dellilah please help him go into the big house. The other two that can walk please follow me." He turned around and walked into the building. Dellilah came over to help me up. "You okay?" "Yeah I'm fine." I said, leaning on her and limping towards the building, followed by Lucian and Rachel. The Dark Light Category:The Dark Light Category:Chapter Page